1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, a producing method thereof, and a positioning method of the suspension board with circuit and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit which is used appropriately in a hard disk drive, a producing method thereof, and a positioning method of the suspension board with circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a hard disk drive, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider is mounted is placed on a load beam. A magnetic head mounted on the slider travels relatively to a magnetic disk, while holding a minute gap therebetween. To ensure stable traveling of the magnetic head, it is required to precisely position the load beam, the suspension board with circuit placed thereon, and the slider mounted on the suspension board with circuit with respect to each other.
For example, it has been proposed that, in a suspension including a flexure extending in a longitudinal direction, and a wiring portion formed thereon and having a conductive layer and pads (electrodes), the flexure is positioned with respect to a load beam by inserting first and second locating pins into first and second locating holes formed in the flexor (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-52779).